<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Baby by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217847">Santa Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have no idea what to get Loki for Christmas.  After no help from the team, you settle on a gift.  You only hope he likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And what are you doing?” Tony commented as he strolled through the Avengers common room. “Don’t you have a job to do?” He grabbed a sugar cookie from a platter on the table.</p>
<p>You popped your head around the large Christmas tree. “I took the day off. Now will you help find my present from Loki?”</p>
<p>“And risk being dropped into a pocket dimension? No, thank you. I still haven’t found my spare car keys.”</p>
<p>Steve strolled in the room. “Is she trying to get you to tell where her present is?” He jabbed a finger in your direction.</p>
<p>“Traitor.” You stuck your tongue at Steve.</p>
<p>“I prefer all my limbs attached to my body.” Steve leaned over to grab a cookie, but you ran and snatched it away.</p>
<p>“Cookies are for people who help.” You slumped into a chair, hugging the plate.</p>
<p>“Why is it so important you find your present?” Steve sat down on the arm of the chair. He reached for a cookie again, but you hugged the plate tighter. “Don’t you want to be surprised? Like Loki will be when you give him your…” Steve’s voice trailed off as you gazed up at him.</p>
<p>“You don’t have a present for him yet?!” Tony stepped forward. “Christmas is in three days! Even I don’t cut it that close.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to get him. I was hoping to see what he got me in order to get ideas. What do you get a god?!”</p>
<p>Tony popped the last of the cookie into his mouth, crumbs catching in his facial hair. “Have you thought of sex?”</p>
<p>“TONY!” Both you and Steve yelled at him.</p>
<p>“What?!” He shrugged his shoulders. He pointed at Steve. “I didn’t hear you complaining on your birthday last year.” Steve turned a bright shade of red.</p>
<p>You stood. “Tony, eww. We are friends, but I do not need to know about your sex life. I think you and Steve like brothers.”</p>
<p>“That have sex.” Tony grabbed two cookies from the plate you were still holding. “With each other.” He handed a cookie to Steve.</p>
<p>“The two of you are impossible.” you groaned.</p>
<p>Loki stepped in the room just in time for you to shove the plate into his stomach. He picked up a cookie and popped it into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Was it something I said?” Loki questioned, turning back to see Steve and Tony staring at him.</p>
<p>“That would be me, Reindeer Games.” Tony sidled up to snatch four more cookies before slapping Loki on the shoulder. “But don’t worry, there’s always next time.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You spent the next 24 hours asking everyone in the building what to get Loki for Christmas, but everyone came up short. You stared at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Fuck it.” You stood and got dressed to do some last-minute shopping.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Christmas Morning</p>
<p>“To Tony, from Steve.” Tony called out as he grabbed a large box. He shook it for effect. “Is it a pony?” Tony grinned at Steve.</p>
<p>“Don’t you own a horse farm?”</p>
<p>“Two, actually. But wouldn’t a pony be fun to keep around the Tower?”</p>
<p>“No!” Everyone piped up.</p>
<p>“Party poopers.” Tony pouted as he continued to pass out presents.</p>
<p>You grew more and more anxious waiting for Loki’s gift. Your leg bouncing up and down. Loki smiled down from his perch on the arm of the chair where you sat. Despite the festive day, Loki still wore all black.</p>
<p>“Are you nervous?”</p>
<p>“What!?” you yelped, fortunately everyone was too busy watching Natasha and Bruce exchange presents to notice. “No. No. No.” you stuttered.</p>
<p>Loki rubbed your shoulder. “I am certain whatever you got me is perfect.”</p>
<p>You pressed your lips into a tight smile. Your stomach twisting into knots. He leaned down to kiss your head. “Of course, dear.”</p>
<p>Loki jumped up. “Which reminds me…” He pulled a small box out of thin air. “… here is your present.” He handed it to you.</p>
<p>“That’s where you have been hiding it.” You turned the box in your hand.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t have you finding it ahead of time. I heard you were looking.”</p>
<p>You giggled and unwrapped the book while Loki looked on. As you lifted the lid, you spied a beautiful leather-bound book. You picked it up and spied the title and then gazed up with tears in your eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s my stories.” Your voice cracked as you continued to flip through the pages, seeing your words on the pages.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Loki asked. “You don’t like it. You are not saying anything. You hate it. I’ll…” He moved to take it back.</p>
<p>You snatched it back and tackled him. The two of you hitting the floor hard with a thud. You cupped his cheeks and kissed him. “I love it. It is the most thoughtful gift ever.”</p>
<p>Loki’s face broke out into an enormous smile. His arms wrapped around you and he twisted so your back pressed against the floor. Loki’s lips latched onto yours and you sighed as your hands wrapped around Loki’s neck. His tongue slipped into your mouth, the two of you oblivious to everyone else. Until you noticed Tony’s feet by your face. Loki and you parted to gaze up at him.</p>
<p>“Were you not the same person who gagged when I even mentioned having sex with Steve?”</p>
<p>“I did it for comic value?” You gazed up. “I’m a huge hypocrite.”</p>
<p>Loki cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should retire to our room?” He stood, carrying you with him. The two of you dashed away.</p>
<p>Tony spun around to face the rest of the group.</p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better, Tony, she gagged when I kissed Bruce.” Natasha offered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but that’s understandable. Look me and Steve, look at Bruce.”</p>
<p>Bruce glared at Tony.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The door slammed behind you and Loki. He stalked towards you, caging you against the door. His breath steamed against your skin.</p>
<p>“Where’s my present, my sweet?” He pressed tender kisses against your neck.</p>
<p>“Didn’t I already give it to you?” you purred.</p>
<p>“Decidedly not.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you take a seat on the couch and I’ll go get it.”</p>
<p>“Mysterious. I like it.” Loki stepped back, and you hustled to the bedroom.</p>
<p>It took several minutes to get dressed. Loki called out to check on you.</p>
<p>“Just a minute.” You snatched the Santa Hat off the dresser and hit the button for the music system for the apartment. Strains of Santa Baby played throughout.</p>
<p>“Darling, why is there…” Loki’s mouth dropped open as you stepped out wearing red lingerie that left little to anything to the imagination.</p>
<p>You strolled towards him, swaying your hips as you moved to straddle his lap. You put the Santa hat on him.</p>
<p>“Can I sit on your lap, Santa?” You rocked your hips against him.</p>
<p>Loki gripped your hips. “Have you been a good girl?”</p>
<p>You pouted. “I haven’t, Santa. I have been very naughty.” You nibbled behind Loki’s ear and moved down his neck. “I didn’t know what to get my boyfriend for Christmas.”</p>
<p>Loki moaned. “What did you end up deciding on doing?”</p>
<p>“Sex.” you deadpanned. “What do you think, is sex a suitable present?”</p>
<p>He bucked up against you. His erection straining against his pants. “I think it is an excellent present.” His hands tugged at the bow in the front. “Should I unwrap my present?”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>Loki made quick work of the scraps of fabric covering your body. You tugged at his pants, pushing them to the floor. You lined yourself onto Loki’s cock and lowered yourself slowly, wiggling your ass when you were fully seated. Loki’s head fell back onto the couch.</p>
<p>You rocked back and forth on Loki. He moved his hands to squeeze and pinch your nipples.</p>
<p>“God, Loki!” you moaned arched your back. He took that opportunity to wrap his arms around your torso and latch onto your nipple, sucking hard.</p>
<p>Your bodies twisted and Loki pushed you into the cushions of the couch. He pulled your legs onto his shoulders and snapped his hips hard against you. He grunted with each thrust. Your orgasm teetered on the edge. You found your clit and rubbed against it.</p>
<p>“Come on my cock, love.” Loki groaned.</p>
<p>You came with a loud moan and your walls squeezed Loki tight. Your eyes closed as your orgasm washed over you. Loki’s eyes squeezed shut as he thrusted once more and came inside of you. He held tight to your legs, breathing hard.</p>
<p>“Loki?” you questioned.</p>
<p>His eyes fluttered open, and he gazed down on you. “I must insist on you giving me this present for all occasions.”</p>
<p>You grinned and pulled him down by his shirt. “I am sure I can accommodate.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>